The embodiments described herein relate generally to an electric machine attached to a gearbox, and more specifically, to an electric machine attached to a gearbox which is mounted to an output shaft of the electric motor.
An electric device is typically a power source in operable connection to a power transferring device. The power source is typically an electric machine and the power transferring device is typically a gearbox.
An electric machine is typically in the form of an electric generator or an electric motor. The machine typically has a centrally located shaft that rotates relative to the machine. Electrical energy applied to coils within the machine initiates this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft and, alternatively, mechanical energy from the relative motion of the generator excites electrical energy into the coils. For expediency, the machine will be described hereinafter as a motor. It should be appreciated that a machine may operate as a generator and vice versa.
A stationary assembly, also referred to as a stator, includes a stator core and coils or windings positioned around portions of the stator core. It is these coils to which energy is applied to initiate this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft. These coils are formed by winding wire, typically copper, aluminum or a combination thereof, about a central core to form the winding or coil. An electric current is directed through the coils which induces a magnetic field. It is the magnetic field that initiates this relative motion which transfers the power to the shaft.
A gearbox is a device including a plurality of power transferring components, typically gears, contained within a case or housing. The plurality of gears serve to either transfer the rotary motion generated by the electric machine to another axis, spaced from the axis of rotation of the electric machine or to change the rotational speed of the device from that generated by the electric machine.
These electric devices, particularly those that transmit large power or torque, are bulky and difficult to attach to and remove from the electric machine.
Further some of the devices that transmit large power or torque are located in remote locations where space for placing and accessing the device is very limited and where servicing of the device is very expensive.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.